


Piano

by Talayse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark owns a piano, Steve's never seen him play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

At first Steve thought that Tony was one of those wealthy people who owned a piano because it was expected of him. But really, five minutes after meeting the man he should have known that Tony Stark was not a man who did the things that were expected of him.

Still, he never sees Tony play the piano, though occasionally he'll _hire_ someone to play it for a party or event. Steve sits down in front of it occasionally, picking out with his right hand a few Christmas carols that he learned from one of his neighbors when he was a kid. It's not until he's wandering around the mansion late one night when he can't sleep that he comes upon Tony playing the piano.

It's so late it's early, and Tony must have come up from the workshop— he's wearing workshop clothes. He's slumped in front of the piano, playing gracefully with both hands, so unlike Steve's plodding attempts with one.

The song isn't something that Steve recognizes, which isn't surprising. What is surprising is the ethereal playfulness of the song; it's nothing like the music that Tony listens to in his workshop. Steve leans in the doorway and listens as one song becomes another and Tony's hands continue to ghost over the keys.

It takes Steve a moment— he's so caught up in the music, in watching the way Tony moves— to realize that there is no sheet music open on the stand in front of Tony. This means one of two things: either Tony has memorized these songs or he's improvising. Steve isn't really sure which it is, but it doesn't matter, either option is amazing.

When the music stops and Tony's hands move to close the lid over the keys, Steve blurts out, "Don't stop," and then slaps his hand over his stupid, stupid mouth.

Tony freezes, every line of his body stiff and uncertain, but then he begins to play again, a searching, questioning kind of song.

Since Tony knows he's there now, Steve moves into the room and stands just behind Tony, to better see his hands. Steve knows he has a weakness for Tony's hands, and seeing them make this music, well, it only reinforces that fondness.

Tony plays for a little while longer, but stops again and closes the lid with an air of finality. Steve places a hand on Tony's shoulder and says, softly, "Thank you."

Tony stays uncharacteristically silent, but he turns and looks up at Steve with a considering expression. Then he stands slowly and takes the step that closes the space between them.

When Tony kisses him, Steve isn't surprised, but he is glad.

Tony kisses him slowly, moving closer with small, careful movements that betray how tired he is. Steve reaches out to take Tony's arms, to hold him closer and Tony melts against him in an instant. Tony smooths his hands up Steve's chest and over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck as though to anchor himself there.

Tony parts them on a breath and Steve instantly misses Tony's lush, hot mouth. "Hey Cap," Tony murmurs, voice deep and quiet, "We've been waiting awhile to do this. Why were we waiting?"

"I don't know. I didn't know you wanted to," Steve says, leaning his forehead against Tony's.

"More fool you," Tony answers, "I always want to do this." He mouths along Steve's jaw until he reaches his mouth again.

"With me?" Steve asks on a gasp, "Or with everyone?"

Tony smirks, and kisses him again.

"Tony," Steve says, chiding.

"You, mostly, lately," Tony says, resting his forehead on Steve's shoulder, "I'm tired, sorry. Not very coherent."

"I'll walk you to your room," Steve says, tucking Tony into his side and turning so they face the door.

"Gonna put me to bed?" Tony asks, trying— but failing— for suggestive.

"Yes," Steve says. "I'll even tuck you in." Steve doesn't have to look at the other man to see the soft grin on his face, it's pressed against the bare skin of his arm and somehow, that's even better.


End file.
